Of Challenges and Seduction
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Alcohol and irritation lead to nonsense challenges, like finding who's best at seduction. HakuHozu. One-shot!


**HOZUKI NO REITETSU**

**_Of Challenges and Seduction_**

**_._**

_Hakutaku x Hozuki_

Summary: Alcohol and irritation lead to nonsense challenges, like finding who's best at seduction. HakuHozu. One-shot!

.

* * *

_Hello there! I'm Alen, and every now and then (we could say at least once a year, lol) I get this incredible urge to write… I wanted to write some more for Persona 4… then I got dragged into Uta no Prince-Sama… but, UtaPri was a good inspiration for cosplay and drawing to me, more than for writing._

_Now, I've been following Hozuki no Reitetsu, as well as Noragami and Yowamushi Pedal. I hope you all know them- if you don't, PLEASE check 'em out! I promise fluttering hearts and shonen-ai! www_

_I wish I was in Japan now to drown myself in all the gadgets and doujinshi that Hozuki is getting. Also, I'm hoping for the manga to get licensed in English, I want it so bad it hurts…_

_Anyway, to keep it short: unfortunately there aren't many fics yet, so let's do our best and expand the fandom, minna!_

_This is for all Hozuki no Reitetsu fans!_

_Please, sit back and enjoy._

* * *

.

An empty ceramic glass and a _masu_ were noisily set against the wood of the table of the _Izakaya_.

'To even think that I came there drinking, instead of going to the red district… I must be going crazy…', said the ceramic glass user, filling his cup again and drinking his sake like a shot.

'Must be the old age, Hakubuta-san. If you want, I can help you get through it. It'll just take a minute. I'll even dry the blood from your face', a blank, deep voice added to the conversation, before the owner of that voice took a sip of his liquor

Fate is said to be pretty ironic, with a peculiar sense of humor. Also, it is not easy to gain its favors, since it is pretty moody. That is why many believe if it were to compare to a living being, it would probably be a creature of the fair sex.

And this amazing Miss had decided to prank two very notable personalities that evening: the demon among demons from the Yomi, Hozuki, and the knowledgeable Chinese beast of Shangri-La, Hakutaku.

Those two resembled each other a lot from many points of view, one of which was their shared contempt towards the other. Or at least, they acted like it was.

The fact they had to share a private room in one of the best _Izakaya_ around Japanese Hell because it was the only empty space left, didn't go well with their nerves. And so, both creatures drank while trying their best at irritating each other. Probably, it was their favorite hobby.

'You know, it is said one could die by drinking five litres of water in too little time… how about you drink ten, of sake, now? I'll pay your way', Hakutaku said, looking at the other with what should have been a pretty, inviting smile, but was a murderous, forced grin instead.

'How nice, but I am not sure you do have the money to do so. It'll be pretty costly', Hozuki answered as calm as ever, reading the label on the bottle of cold sake he had been drinking. Pure rice wine. It seemed the quality was not as bad as the one of sakes drunk during weekends. How nice. It did bear an added quantity of alcohol though. Maybe he should order distilled sake next?

'… Don't talk like a man-eating woman, please. It does suit your face, but it could haunt me in my sleep. I can't see you practising seduction with anything resembling a human. Did you try with the kingyo sou?'.

'No need to, they love me already as much as I love them. I was going to say you wouldn't even be able to seduce fish, but how disrespectful… fish deserve better. My bad'.

'Tsk, I'll have you know, I have amazing seduction skills. It's not a coincidence if my bed is never empty. Unlike you, I can't even begin to count the women whose hearts I have gained!'.

'You may also not be able to count the STDs you got…', Hozuki's voice went lower, as if he were talking about a secret. Hakutaku blinked in surprise and irritation.

'Ohi, I'll have you know, I'm perfectly healthy and always have protected sex!'.

The demon grimaced.

'Good lord Enma… now, this will give me nightmares…'.

'It's your own fault, you bad-mouthed brat. You'd be a catch if all that comes from your mouth wasn't like hydrochloric acid…', Hakutaku said, lifting his glass to his lips.

Hozuki looked at him curiously, supporting his head with his hand, his elbow resting lazily on the table.

'… Are you saying I'm attractive?'.

The Chinese beast didn't make it in time, and spat half his drink ahead of him. Such luck for the demon to be sitting beside the other, not in front of him.

'Whaaaa- no way!'.

'You just did'.

'Ya must be hearin' things'.

'Why the accent now?'.

A silence fell, before Hozuki interrupted it again.

'In any case, I'm not losing my good time and brain on women because I don't have an interest in seduction. It is not worth it', the demon stated, drinking calmly from his _masu_.

Hakutaku stared at him with a funny look on his face.

'Wait, so you're saying I'm an idiot for wasting my good brain, and that you're gay?'

The demon looked at him like he was joking, one of his thin eyebrows raised in a pitying expression.

'I wonder how you survived until today, really…'.

'You said why. I have a good brain. And a good tongue'.

He avoided colliding with Hozuki's fist for a whisker.

'I meant I know my way with _words_! You perverted demon!'.

'… I'm going to kill you…'.

'No, you're not. Since I am really good with _words_ and courting, I could talk myself out of it'.

'Tch… your ways can work on women only. Women who do not know you, that is. There's no way you could conquer a man. Also, there's no way you could convince me not to try and kill you, if I really wanted to. I just don't because you are immortal', and also because he was good for punch training and against boredom, but the demon wasn't going to say that.

'I don't want to woo males-mon but if I did, I wouldn't have a problem. Unlike you, I have experience and charm '.

'I don't need to ridicule myself in order to seduce someone, like you do'. Hozuki was getting bored. He wanted to smash the grin across the other's face. The Chinese beast was really sure of himself, which was pretty surprising, with all the beating he had received across his theoretically-great history of courting the fair sex. Then again, if Hakutaku weren't that hard-headed, he would have stopped long before. Which would also be way too disturbing and unusual.

'Oh? So, what's your method, Mr. Ghibli Don Juan? Let's see how'd you woo someone', the Chinese beast challenged him, a diminishing grin on his face while he made a move with his hand, like saying '_please proceed_'.

Now, a challenge. Hozuki's interested picked slightly.

'Very well'.

To be perfectly honest, the demon didn't specifically choose that method with something in mind. He didn't think about it at all. He just really, really wanted to wipe that irritating smirk off Hakutaku's face. Also, he needed to win the challenge. It was a matter of pride.

The demon turned towards the other and looked at him in the eye with a confident look, while he pulled a little at his kimono to leave his neck more free. The Chinese beast's eyes locked with his, surprise and curiosity in them- maybe a little expectation too. Hozuki knew he was staring at his newly exposed collarbones too, from the corner of his vision. Hakutaku's cheeks were red from the alcohol and hopefully from embarrassment as well.

And with victory in mind, the demon slid closer to the other slowly, eyes still locked to the prey, and let his lips cover the Chinese beast's in a chaste kiss.

The situation paralyzed Hakutaku in place, leaving him dazed. Had the world turned upside down? And why was he seeing stars all of a sudden?

The part of his brain that wanted to screech was becoming smaller and smaller, while Hozuki's lips detached themselves from his by a half inch, just to come down again in a slightly different angle, this time also more humid, and covering his mouth perfectly.

The world was definitely spinning. That was why the Chinese beast had to grab the demon by the kimono. It was only to stop the motion.

He had to gulp down a moan when Hozuki's teeth grazed his lower lip slowly, only to bite down slightly.

If that kept on, Hakutaku didn't know what he could do-

'… and that, Hakubuta-san, is how you seduce somebody'.

The kiss was suddenly broken. The spinning abruptly stopped, leaving the Chinese beast with cold, wet lips. He looked at Hozuki with a stunned, confused expression while the other almost didn't spare even a glance. Did he think he went too far?

Hakutaku was fast to regain his mind though. He blushed with annoyance and shame, gritting his teeth. The demon started getting up to leave the place, when the Chinese beast grabbed him by the sleeve of the kimono.

'… where do you think you're going?'

He said, in a hungry whisper, before pulling harshly at the cloth. Hozuki only had the time to widen his eyes, shocked at the other's reaction and voice, before falling back into place and feeling Hakutaku's lips covering his again.

He was almost onto the Chinese beast's lap, and his hands fell one on the table and one on the other's shoulder for support. Hakutaku's hands moved to Hozuki's face and neck, keeping him close in a smooth, yet firm grasp.

The demon was thinking how this all went out and off his hands, leaving him slightly vexed at the fact he wasn't controlling this anymore, when the Chinese beast passed his tongue on his upper lip. All thoughts came to an end. Hozuki grabbed the man by the collar, while Hakutaku broke the kiss by an inch, threw him a fervent look and then crushed the demon's lips again at full force with his own. This time Hozuki challenged him with equal passion and power, opening his mouth, feeling the other's warm, wet tongue with his in a burst of desire.

Hakutaku almost shivered at the change in temperature. He felt like he was suddenly surrounded by flames, sultry and humid, like a summer's night. The way their lips came together again and again while they kept the game on with only small, short gasps of air between one kiss and the other, and the way their tongues danced impatiently and explored and massaged each other… it was getting him dangerously aroused. It was an erotic, sensual dance, where both wanted to seduce and dominate the other, leaving the prey to the master's mercy.

Hozuki had the splendid idea of biting on the Chinese beast's lower lip, making the latter groan, and gaining a seductive, playful suck on his own lip. The demon let a moan escape, husky and laced with lust.

Hakutaku thought about a way to possibly scare out everybody inside the shop and then fuck Hell's second in command on that table, until his voice got too harsh for overuse. His mind at the moment didn't care that yes, he wanted Hozuki, _that_ Hozuki. He wanted more. And he wanted it now. He was not the type to accept anything that stranded from his own ways and desires… but how to do it…

The Chinese beast moved up, grabbing Hozuki by the arms and pushing him to the wall. The demon's eyes were dark with arousal, and his cheeks gained a rosy tint when hands traveled up his torso, pulling at his kimono, and a humid, warm mouth placed itself on the base of his neck. Hakutaku sucked lightly there, then slowly traced up the nerve with his tongue. Before it reached the jaw, the Chinese beast's tongue stopped its travel, only to have his mouth come down the other's skin to kiss and suck and bite in a perfect mix of strength and languor.

Hozuki moaned before he could restrain himself, pulling at the cloth on Hakutaku's back and covering his mouth with the other hand.

Both felt a coiling sensation in their lower abdomen, as if they had lava instead of blood.

The Chinese beast paused in his ministrations, feeling the harsh pulse of the other under his lips. He looked up at the demon and grabbed the hand covering that rude, inviting mouth. Then, he interlaced their fingers together.

His lips went to the other's like a magnet, hot and desperate. Hozuki's tongue was still graceful in the passion, his teeth grazing Hakutaku's mouth, making him purr.

When the kiss broke, they were both gasping harshly for air and fiercely aroused.

'This…', the Chinese beast gasped after a while, his voice hot and hoarse, '…is how I get you to give me a chance to make you mine'.

And before the demon could sober up and answer to the other's statement, Momotaro introduced his head into the room, made a very embarrassed, astonished, incredulous yet knowing face, then went out again.

'I'll be sleeping at a friend's house together with Shiro and the others, so the house will be empty, Hakutaku-sama. Please don't wear Hozuki-sama out', the apprentice said close to the door, before leaving.

'I don't know about that…' Hakutaku whispered, half grinning with slightly red cheeks, before Hozuki gave him an embarrassed, irritated head butt.

And that was the first time that the demon among demons was seen blushing madly up to his ears.

.

* * *

_Et voilà! The one-shot ends here. I hope there weren't too many mistakes... Please forgive my oversights, English is not my native language._

_The curious thing about this fic is that the paper version (I always take note of random ideas) started as a HozuHaku… then somehow it turned HakuHozu. I wonder why, lol._

_Anyway, I do ship both versions… as long as they're together, I don't care much (… it just sounded cheesy, didn't it? Argh… www)._

_Reviews are really appreciated. I'd love to know what you think. And they are like chocolate: without them, I can't keep on going!_

_Also, if I get good response, I miiiiight finish the omake I was starting to write for this one-shot. So yes, there may be a bonus chapter. But yes, I need a little persuasion to finish it, ahahah!_

_Since Easter is behind the corner, I wish you all happy holidays, and hope to see you later! :)_

_Alen_

_._


End file.
